Setting The Record Straight
by InuChanFan
Summary: Quick smutlet about what happened after Chapter 77. Zero & Yuki Lemon. R&R


**AN- Quick smutlet about what happened after Chapter 77. Zero & Yuki Lemon. R&R. I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>Her world was falling apart. In the last few months, Kaname made hundred of new enemies and then disappeared completely. Yuki returned to the school she once called home, only to be the new headmaster of the night class, separated from the classmates she'd known for years. Sara unleashed a new, highly addictive blood tablet to gain control of the other vampires on campus. Worst of all, Zero became more of an enemy each day.<p>

Since reverting to being a pureblood, Yuki and Zero officially joined opposing teams.

Yuki thought that maybe they would have been able to salvage their relationship upon her return to the academy. Yet when she returned, he was just as distant as the day she left. He won't speak to her unless absolutely necessary; he won't even go near her unless he had been ordered to do so.

She missed the days when they would share meals, study together, and patrol the school as a team until the wee hours of the morning. She missed his voice, and the smell of his shampoo. She missed his company. She missed him. How could things possibly have gone this wrong?

It seemed like they had made progress today. He had grabbed her arm after she stated that she was willing to be Kaname's chess piece.

"What…?" she asked as he jerked her towards him.

_What are you doing? Why are you grabbing my arm? Why won't you let go? Does this mean you still care?_

It's amazing how such a simple question could hold so much meaning.

He did not answer. Instead, he moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek. It was electrifying. She wanted more; she wanted to embrace him, to feel his warmth. Deep down, part of her even wanted to kiss him.

Still, that was a long way away. First, they would need to start speaking again.

Suddenly, frantic breaths from two humans, fast moving footsteps, and the hungry growls of two vampires broke out behind them. They needed to step in before it was too late.

Yuki and Zero broke apart and moved quickly. They stood between the vampires and the humans, separating each side of the conflict as though they were still on patrol together. Yuki decided to address the situation herself, still feeling a need to prove herself as the new dorm head (and to prove herself to Zero).

"This is my job, Zero. Stand down."

"Then hurry up," he replied in an agitated tone.

Confused that his demeanor changed so quickly, she looked at him briefly. Thirty seconds ago, he was kind and gentle, but now he was frustrated and impatient. When he did not return her gaze, she returned to the matter at hand. This wasn't the time to start an argument anyway.

When words did not work with her two bloodthirsty classmates, she created a diversion and offered herself to them. Each one latched onto an arm simultaneously. It wasn't ideal, but at least now they wouldn't be attacking the day students.

Zero was beside her in an instant with his gun pointed at the head of one of the vampires. Yuki quickly told him to put the gun away, knowing he would actually kill them if not stopped. He listened reluctantly, and followed her instructions.

In a moment, the two crazed vampires regained their senses. They quickly apologized to Yuki and ran away.

Once they were out of sight, Yuki turned back to Zero, expecting him to be proud of her for handling the situation alone. However, he made a horrid face and told her to stay away from him. Then he left, disappearing into the trees while she was left alone to figure out a new way to resolve their communication problem.

She would just have to wait until she could corner him.

* * *

><p>The smell of her blood was too much to bear. He had to get away from there.<p>

Her blood should have changed when she returned to being a pureblood, but it smelled the same. It brought back so many memories, too many memories, of times when she offered her blood to him, and when he gladly accepted hoping to stave off the ensuing madness of becoming a Level E.

Sharing her blood used to frighten her, but she gave herself over to those vampires today. She shouldn't have offered her blood. Did she not understand its value? By now, she should know that purebloods almost never let others drink their blood. It comes with too many consequences.

However, that's not what bothered him the most. Above everything else, he was upset that they had tasted something that had once only belonged to him. They had connected with her in a way that he had once done, in a way that he missed.

To make matters worse, smelling her blood made his cravings skyrocket more than he thought possible. These urges should have been under control, but one small whiff of her blood changed everything.

That wonderful aroma made him stiffen all over, even in areas unfit to show in public. He wanted to take a taste for himself, but he needed to go back to the dorm and find a cold shower to relieve some of this pressure.

Zero went straight to his dorm and showered immediately. The cold water did its job well. Once the pressure ebbed, he turned off the water. He dried off and redressed.

The clock on his dresser read 4:30. Classes were over and dinner would be starting soon, but he wasn't hungry for human food. He sat on his bed, planning to relax until it was time to begin his nightly patrol.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were back on Yuki, making it difficult to relax.

Great and exciting thoughts consumed him. He would soon need another shower, but he didn't want to waste the water. If he distracted himself, it would go away on its own. He chose to focus on something else instead: his gun.

He turned to his bedside table and grabbed hold of his firearm. It was such a powerful tool. He really wanted to use it earlier today. His impulses were screaming at him to fire, to do anything and everything in his power to make them to let go of her.

He wondered what would have happened if he had actually pulled the trigger. Those two leeches would have died, and he would have been reprimanded. Surely, he would have been suspended or received some other socially acceptable (but completely harmless) form of punishment from the headmaster. He might have even been kicked out of the hunter's association. Despite his excellent kill record, they were still uneasy about his membership since he nearly slipped to being a Level E.

Time slipped away as Zero became lost in his thoughts. Hours passed while he sat on his bed staring at his gun, trying his hardest not to think about Yuki and what their futures might hold.

Suddenly, he could smell her outside his door. She was here. The pressure intensified, only this time he had nowhere to run. Jumping out the window was always an option, but that was too severe. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

She knocked, but he did not answer. There was no way she didn't know he was in there. Her senses were too keen to miss his scent and the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

"Zero…May I come in?" she asked from the other side of the door. Again, he did not respond.

He desperately wanted to send her away. Being near her was awkward and uncomfortable now. However, part of him desperately wanted her as close as possible. Deciding between the two was difficult.

He didn't have enough time to decide before she opened the door to him room anyway.

"_Why does she always have to do that?"_He thought, becoming agitated about her intrusion.

* * *

><p>Yuki opened the door and saw Zero sitting on his bed with his gun in his hands. It was a sight she had seen many times before, but this time it was unsettling. Never before had she walked into this situation when Zero was so distant and angry. Zero holding a gun was not a good thing.<p>

"Zero."

"I told you to stay away," he said.

"I know," she replied cautiously. The expression of anger on his face could not have been more obvious, but there were thing she needed to say.

"Then why are you here?"

She refrained from answering. Standing in the doorway was not the best place to have this conversation. The things she wanted to say were too personal, too private, for the ears of others. She walked inside the room, and closed the door.

"I wanted to speak with you about earlier," she revealed.

"There's nothing left to say."

"Zero, please."

"Yuki, just leave," he demanded.

"No."

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Realizing neither of them was going to with this argument, they both looked away and sighed.

"_Maybe if Zero weren't armed, we might be able to make some progress,"_ she thought. With that in mind, she walked towards him and took the gun out of his hands.

Once it was securely placed back on his bedside table, she turned back to him. His eyes were cold. It was only a matter of time before he threw her out. Yuki wanted to speak her peace, but now she was unsure.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

She didn't answer. There were many things that she wanted. She wanted him to stop hating her, she wanted him to be kind to her, but mostly she wanted him to kiss her. It was a desire she had been combating all afternoon.

Yuki understood that he would not do any of these on his own. She would need to make the first move.

She placed her hand on his cheek, mimicking his actions from earlier that day. Hoping to express some of the desires buried within her, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She then pulled back to look in his eyes, seeing only the same cold expression as a few moments ago.

The look made her realize that whatever she needed to say, he would not hear it wholeheartedly. Not today, not now. Leaving soon would be best. Perhaps they would work on this another day.

At the slightest movement to turn away, she was stopped. Zero had quickly grabbed her wrist. He held it with such force that she was unable to walk any further away.

The shock of his touch made her whip her head around to look him, again hoping to catch his eyes and to see that his expression had changed. But she never saw his eyes for they were already closed as his lips caught hers in a sudden kiss. At that point, she didn't care anymore.

It was the first kiss they'd shared in over a year, their second one ever. It was incredible. With each passing second, the kiss became deeper, more heated. It soon became so passionate that they were struggling for air.

She opened her mouth slightly to breathe, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. This was new. Despite all of her kisses with Kaname, she had never experienced anything like this before. It was exciting to feel him in a new way. She wanted more with each passing second.

He pulled her closer, eliminating the space between them, and ran his fingers though her hair. Though he never admitted it, he loved her long hair. It reminded him of when they first met, a time when they were young and happy together.

Heat built between their bodies. She removed her uniform jacket, too hot to continue wearing it. Again, he took advantage and untucked her shirt, allowing his hands to sneak underneath her shirt and feel her skin. Soon, he wanted to feel her skin with every piece of his. The only things standing in his way now were his own clothes, but they were quickly discarded as well.

While he undressed, Yuki used this brief moment to look at him again. He was gorgeous. She never remembered him being so beautiful, so perfect. All of her memories of Zero were of him being a close friend she desperately missed. She supposed that absence made her heart grow fonder; she just wasn't prepared for such a strong attraction.

Despite this attraction, and a sensation of overwhelming joy that he was finally kissing her, she had a nagging feeling that made her second-guess herself. "_Should we really be doing this_?" she thought. If this got out of hand, it would surely ruin what they had. However messed up it might be, it was worth protecting.

Before this went any further, she decided she needed to set the record straight about something. This might not have been the best time, but she needed to get this off her chest. Maybe it would bring them closer together.

Once Zero was completely topless, he reached for her again. This time, however, she hesitated. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Whatever it was, they needed to move past it.

His mind raced as he tried to think of some way to convince her of to stay. There was not enough time for him to come up with anything good, so he started kissing her stomach, praying silently that she would succumb. However, before he knew it, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Do you remember when you asked if the old Yuki was still inside me after my memories came back? And I said yes, but she may mold into the new me, and disappear completely."

He stopped hissing her. All the muscles in his back tensed under her hands, but Zero remained silent. _"Why did she have to bring this up now," he thought. "Is she trying to ruin this?"_

She wanted him to know that she still treasured their relationship, that she still wanted him in her life, that she still loved him. She wanted him to know that she wanted this. She wanted some kind of positive reaction, but she didn't know how to interpret his actions.

"She didn't," she said finally.

She felt him exhale beneath her, but the muscles in his back never loosened. He was clearly still wary about their situation.

"But you still desire Kaname's blood above all others," he said gruffly.

He misunderstood. This was supposed to make him happy, not upset. Yuki needed to explain herself better.

"That's not true. That's just what I thought at the time. Everything was so overwhelming. I was trying so hard to move closer to someone I'd idolized since childhood, but still trying not to lose a friend I'd treasured for just as long. It was the best thing I could think to say at the time."

"Then whose blood do you desire most?"

That was a difficult question to answer. Zero and Kaname had always been so certain that Yuki was the best one for each of them, but she still had doubts. She had heard rumors that you would know who your best match is once you taste their blood, but that never happened for Yuki.

"I don't know. I would have to taste that person's blood in order to know for sure."

"Ah."

They were quiet for a while, each trying to decide what to do next. Yuki was clearly uncomfortable because of the way he reacted, and he knew it was because he was pushing her away.

He realized then that had always been the one pushing her away. She continually came to him and offered herself, her blood, her love, and he continually asked her to leave. Though he hadn't asked this time, he knew she was just moments away from turning towards the door again.

If she left this time, after they had come so far, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He needed her… this… too much. Letting her go wasn't an option.

When he saw her look around the room for her clothes, he did the only thing he knew how. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. This time, Yuki stiffened, and he knew this was entirely his fault too. He wanted to apologize for being an ass, but all that could come out was a breathy "stay."

It was all she needed.

She slammed back into him with so much force they toppled onto the bed. Zero reciprocated in full. He kissed her anywhere and everywhere he could find skin.

It was amazing having her give herself so willing this way. Nevertheless, Zero wanted more. Zero wanted her to submit to him. It might be his only chance to get the pureblood under him. He rolled over, settling on top of her.

Between kisses, he saw a smile upon her mouth and became overjoyed. He had not seen her smile in so long. That, coupled with the excitement of kissing her, made his fangs descended.

He kissed her up and down her face and neck, on each side, until he needed more skin to touch. He lifted her shirt and threw is haphazardly onto the floor.

He turned his attention to her chest. It was perfectly sized, just like the rest of her. Her breast fit into his hand, as though it were made just for him. He kissed and sucked each breast, trying to excite her without puncturing her skin with his fangs.

Her breaths became deeper, and he could swear he almost heard a moan.

He reached down to undo the clasp on her skirt. She sat up and worked on his button and zipper too. When undone, they grabbed each other simultaneously, feeling one another for the first time. He nearly lost himself right there. He loved each stroke of her hand, and moaned loudly to show his gratitude, not caring who else in the building might hear. She may have been unskilled, but it felt wonderful. Anything she could do would be wonderful.

Zero was perfectly content to allow her to keep going, but he knew it would end soon if she did. That wouldn't be fair to her. In an effort to regain control of the situation, he increased the pressure in his hands. Despite being unsure of himself, he knew he made her feel something great. Her movements on him slowed and her head fell lax onto the bed. Her breathing became more ragged, and she too started to moan louder.

"Zero…please…" she gasped. He couldn't help but respond.

He intensified the movements on her crotch and returned his mouth to her chest. He pushed and kissed harder and longer, eliciting the moans he desired. In the process, he accidentally broke the skin around her nipple, tasting her blood. He took a quick, exhilarating drag of her blood, even though he hadn't asked permission. He would have to make it up to her later. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure she'd care; she was too far-gone.

"Zero…I'm…" she stammered.

Without full words, he knew what she meant. Her inner muscles tightened, her breath halted, and she grabbed hold of him with such force he would have broken if he were still human.

When her orgasm faded, she looked at him mischievously. She wanted to make him feel just as good. Without warning, she returned her hand to where it previously lay. Zero loved it, but he was already so close. He moved her hand away, and settled in between her legs, ready to take her completely.

He looked at her, catching her gaze. There were so many things in her eyes, and he was so grateful that permission was one of them.

He pushed inside her without ever looking away from her face. The expression she gave was better than any he could have conjured in his dreams. It was a beautiful mixture of desire and pleasure.

This was the first time for him. He did not know if she had been with Kaname before, but he didn't care. Right now, she was his, and nobody else's. That was all that was important

The building sensation inside each of them was incredible. But soon, he needed more than just the feeling of her wrapped around him. He needed her blood too.

He wanted to taste her so badly, but there was no way he would be able to sneak another sip; she would notice. This time, it would be better if she agreed. He buried his head in the nape of her neck until he was just at the right angle. He began kissing and licking her neck, indicating his desire. When she didn't answer, he asked directly.

"Yuki…please…I need," he whispered.

She understood all too well for she too was experiencing bloodlust.

"It's okay…me too," she replied, both giving and asking for permission.

"Ah."

They drank from each other. The blood brought them both to life in a completely new way. They could feel everything more intensely, feel each other, feel their connection. For Yuki, it brought to life something she had never known before, a sense of desire on a completely new plane. She now understood what Zero meant about wanting to drink someone until there wasn't a drop left.

The blood made them collide faster and harder, until stars broke out behind their eyes in unison.

He collapsed on top of her, relishing in the aftershocks of release. Zero hadn't felt so happy in years. He rolled onto his side, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. They laid together for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying the silence of each other's company.

It was perfect. It was everything he ever wanted, but he knew it couldn't last much longer. Reality waited.

The thought made him tense again. An anguished expression came to his face as he realized how soon this moment would end. He tried to bury his head in her hair, hoping that breathing her in might slow this inevitable.

It didn't help. Instead, it just made Yuki notice that something was off. She quickly realized that he was thinking about something unpleasant. Whatever it was, she didn't want to know. Couldn't they just enjoy one moment of happiness?

Still, she knew it needed to be said, whatever it was. They should clear the air as much as possible while they had the chance. She braced herself for whatever it might be as Zero pulled away.

Zero began to speak carefully.

"You remember what I told you after you said you desire Kaname's blood most…that I only desired your blood? I had hoped you would understand that it means you are the only one I want in my life…the only one I could ever love…that I will never be able to get you out of my mind."

"I know. I wish I had told you that I craved your blood most back then. It was foolish of me. Maybe if I had, we would still be friends."

"Maybe."

The moment was over and they were both upset. She considered telling him but about her new revelation, but it would have only complicated things more. She knew the only thing left to do was leave.

"I should go," she said as she quietly stood from his bed.

He didn't want her to leave, but he knew it was for the best. They had been together for hours, and it would look odd if she did not return to her dorm soon. It would be catastrophic if they were found out. She was supposed to be with Kaname. They could not be together, not as they just were.

She dressed silently, and began to leave. As her hand fell onto the doorknob, she heard him speak one more time.

"I love you."

She did not turn back to look at him. If she did, leaving would have been impossible. Still, she knew then that it was best to be honest with him as well.

"I love you… more than you know."

Yuki knew he would not understand what she meant, but she needed to get it out there anyway. Tears welled in her eyes; her hands shook. She left the room helplessly trying to control her emotions.

Maybe one day she would tell him that now she knew what it felt like to desire one person's blood above the rest. For now, this was enough. At least now, she knew Zero no longer hated her. One thing could come off her list.

* * *

><p>What hurts the most<br>Is being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>And not knowing<br>What could have been  
>And not saying that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! <strong>


End file.
